Daddy?
by It's Just Apple Pie
Summary: Parker wakes Booth up in the middle of the night, with a question; Where's Bones? Booth calls her, and they talk. It's fluffy but lined with dark greys   in other words, Hannah  Innocent Parker Misses His Step-Mommy, Dr. Bones!


"Daddy?" Parker poked his father in the face, and Booth unwillingly, sleepily, looked back at his son.

"Yeah, Bub?" Booth asked, smiling slightly.

"I just was wondering something."

"What was that?"

"What happened to Doctor Bones?" He asked, surprising his father.

"What do you mean, Bub?"

"Where is she, daddy?"

"She's at the lab, in her home, working on her novel, or identifying some bones, probably. Why?"

"Can we call her?" Parker continued to insist the idea after his father hesitated, "I miss her, dad! I haven't seen her in two months, and like a week. We used to see each other _at_ _least_ every week."

"I know, but it's late, how about we ask her to go to the diner tomorrow?"

"You said that Hannah was going to join us at the diner."

"We could invite Bones along."

"Okay." Parker's smile lit up the dark room, and he snuggled against his father, "Thanks, dad. I really missed her."

Booth waited a few moments, until he was sure Parker was sleeping, and crawled out of bed.

He went out to his living room, and dialed his partner's number.

When she didn't pick up he felt foolish.

He was creeping back to his bedroom, with an awaiting Parker, when his phone rang.

His pulse quickened.

He didn't even check his caller ID.

"Bones?" He whispered in to the phone.

"Booth?" Her voice was small, but he heard the smile.

"H-hello."

"You called me?" She asked, unsure.

"Yeah, Bones."

"Was it a mistake…?" She asked, the uncertainty in her voice twisting his chest.

"No. No, of course not, Bones. Who else would I call at this hour?" Booth chuckled in to his phone.

Brennan's silence made him realize that there was someone else he _could_ call in the middle of the night.

Did Brennan think that he had called Hannah, and she hadn't picked up? So she was his second choice?

_Shouldn't_ that be what she thought? Shouldn't that be the case?

"There is no one else, Bones." Booth clearly stated, "I promise."

"Don't do this, Booth. Please just hang up."

"W-why?" He was taken off guard.

"You have someone, and it is unethical, and morally wrong, by your standards, to call _me_." Brennan explained, her voice normal level now. She would have been very convincing, but her voice cracked on the last word.

"Then why did you pick up?" Booth asked, challenging her.

"Because I'm a cold, heartless bitch."

"Who told you that, Bones? You don't actually believe that, do you?" Booth pressed the phone hard against his ear.

"It's true, Booth. Look up the definitions."

"No, Bones!" He was screaming in the phone now. "You're the most loving person I know."

She didn't talk, but he could still hear her breathing.

"Can you come to the diner tomorrow, Bones?"

"I don't know about that, Booth."

"But Parker wants you to come, he misses you."

"Isn't he meeting Hannah for the first time tomorrow?"

"We could all go."

"I don't want to take all his attention, Booth. He hasn't seen me in a while. _I_ haven't seen him in a while."

"You know, you have the warmest heart, I've ever known. Please, just come, Bones,"

"No, Hannah and I, we have an understanding, and I can't mess that up. I want to be part of your life. Even if it's only because of Parker."

"I'll rescedual. He can't stop thinking of you, Bones, and _that_ would take away her shine away."

"Okay." The smile in her voice was overwhelming. "Eight sharp at the diner?"

"Whoa- Bones! You realize we're talking about _Parker_, right? And me, too. How about nine, or ten?"

"Booth, you can't invite to _breakfast_, and expect me to eat so late."

"Nice thirty, then."

"Did you just compromise, Booth?"

"Yes, Bones. I am capable at compromising."

"I never knew that." She smiled, in a teasing manner, and he almost missed the humor in her voice.

"Ha, ha." Booth replied, dryly.

Brennan yawned, and then Booth yawned,

"We're both tired." He pointed out the obvious.

"I know, I don't want to hang up."

"Me neither."

"I'm going to bed, though."

"I'm going to the couch."

She yawned, he yawned.

They were asleep in seconds, at the sound of each other's breathing.


End file.
